


Unavoidable

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Aided mental connections, Gen, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Mental Link, Mutual Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One night, Rey's attempt at relieving some tension gets a little too real."</p><p> </p><p>The last person in the galaxy she wants is the only one who can get her off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt here: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=23866#cmt23866
> 
> also on my tumblr here: http://parttimefemmefatale.tumblr.com/post/135653898120/unavoidable-reylo-kink-meme-fill

No matter how hard she tried, sleep evaded her.

Rey shifted and squirmed over the coverlets and sheets, and pushed away the pillows that surrounded her.

Everything was perfect. No light, soothing sounds from the machines seeped under her door, and the bed was softer than she’d slept on in all her life.

Yet…

Her eyes would not stay shut, and her mind would not settle.

There was only one thing for it, and her cheeks heated with shame and annoyance at the fact.

Closing her eyes just for the sensation, she began to imagine a pair of hands caressing her.

The brush of the sheets and fabric on her skin was very similar to how someone, anyone else would feel.

Her own hands moved from resting at her sides to creep along her stomach, and up towards her breasts.

Already there was the blooming of moisture between her legs, and the second she brought a hand to dip down, she arched up against her own fingers.

Stroking and teasing her breasts, her nipples pebbled in a few seconds and her hand paused as she concentrated.

In her mind’s eye, it was Finn.

Strong, capable, and brave Finn, who had looked at her with adoration in his eyes, like hers held the stars themselves.

It could easily be the handsome pilot who’d become one of her closest friends.

Poe, with messy curls that danced over his laughing eyes and his carefree grin, despite the horrors he’d seen, and he always had a kind word for anyone in need.

Rey could let herself love him just like that.

She imagined he would know just what to say to bring her off, and her fingers sped up as her breathing did the same.

The hands on her body in her mind changed suddenly, they were no longer warm or scorching, they were cool, smooth, inhuman.

They were covered in leather.

Her hand abandoned her breasts and rose to her throat, sliding into place as if her neck held instructions.

There was a voice too.

“You’re afraid…don’t be. I feel it too.”

The same words he’d said once.

The slow steady burn of her arousal peaked, and she clenched around her fingers, as her hand tightened over her neck.

It was not enough to hurt, but it made an impression.

The Force itself drew out and extended her release, and when she finally fell back against the sheets, damp with sweat and panting, there was an echoed feeling in her mind.

She had not simply imagined it.

Somehow she _knew_.

He’d felt it too.

Perhaps he’d even started it, and she’d crossed into the mental plane with him.

Rey wanted to be disgusted with herself, but she only felt the long sought exhaustion claiming her.

The throbbing between her legs was worse when she woke.

But she refused to give in.

Not until she had a better idea of how to properly imagine her potential lover.

It would not be _him._

Could not.

Never.

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little thing to tide ya'll over until my modern au is done.
> 
> *hugs*  
> i love everyone in this trash bin.


End file.
